Three Sisters, Two Friends, and One Enemy
by IxPokexYou
Summary: What happens when me and 2 friends are not only half vampire but sisters. We go to school at Hogwarts! Sirius has escaped and Lupin is drunk.WTF, Who does draco like. HarryOC, RonOC, OliverOC
1. Character Bios

Green Ribbit: Yo mon. I have been very busy and all. I just moved and the house is haunted. The freakin ghost keeps following me. Enjoy the OC bios for the story.

Name: Marishka Valarios (Mar)

Age: 13

B-day: May 6

Hair: red, medium curled, mid-back

Eyes: brilliant, bright green, alluring

Nationality: Romanian/British

Race: Vampire/Witch

Personality: Mar speaks her mind and never lets anything get her down. She can be cruel and cold hearted. Other than that, she's always considerate, passionate, and over all a very nice and well liked vampire.

Powers: Mar can use earth and fire. She has the ability to teleport from one place to another. She doesn't turn into a bat. She turns into a wolf.

Wand: Mar's wand is one-of-a-kind. It's made from the fang of a bat and the hair of a unicorn's mane. It's 18 inches long and is a red-ish brown color. It has a carving of many bats on it.

Fight Style: Mar is trained in Bushido and Kendo. She mainly uses swords. She is also trained in Ninjutsu and Jeet Kuhn Do. She is also good at archery.

Clothing: Marishka isn't like most vampires when it comes to clothing. She likes orange, yellow, blue, and green. Her wardrobe consists of baggy pants, long-sleeved shirts, school robes, and hoodies. She also loves Happy Bunny shirts.

Name: Aleera Valarios (Ali)

Age: 13

B-day: May 6

Hair: Black, ponytail, top of knees

Eyes: clear blue, ice cold

Nationality: Romanian/British

Race: Vampire/Witch

Personality: Ali is moody, but mostly cold and uncaring. Only a select few are lucky enough to have her care even one ounce for him/her.

Powers: Ali can use dark and fire. She has empathetic powers. Meaning, she can sense other's feelings and get emotional imprints of objects. She can also turn into a wolf.

Wand: Ali's wand is also one-of-a-kind. It's made from the fang of a demon and the scales of a fire dragon.. It's black-ish blue and has a carving of a dragon wrapped around an evil and dark demon.

Fight Style: Ali is trained in the martial arts and spear play or fighting with spears. She is a master archer.

Clothing: Aleera wears any pants or shirts that are black, red, purple, dark blue, dark pink, or gray.

Name: Verona Valarios (Ver)

Age: 13

B-day: may 6

Hair: brown, straight, shoulder length

Eyes: Hazel, warm serene

Nationality: Romanian/British

Race: Vampire/Witch

Personality: Ver is very quiet and shy. But, when she gets mad. Buddy, I feel sorry for you. She is warm yet cold at the same time.

Powers: Ver can use fire and wind. She has psychic powers. She also transforms into a wolf.

Wand: Ver's wand is made of wolf bone and moon rocks. It's a whitish gray color and has a caring of wolf howling at the moon.

Fighting Style: Ver id trained in Lu He Ba Fa and Mantis style Kung Fu. She is the best when it comes to any kind of Chinese weapon. She is an average archer.

Clothing: Verona wears a lot of blck, red, and dark blue. Her wardrobe mainly consists of pants, shirts, and shorts.

Marishka, Aleera, and Verona are the fraternal triplets of Dracula and Luna Dumbeldore , Albus Dumbeldore's daughter.. Verona was born first, Marishka second, and Aleera last. They all are unique and special. Marishka is an excellent artist. Aleera is an extraordinary singer. Verona is a master at playing the flute. They all have different pets for school. Marishka has a Siamese kitten. It's off-white with a light brown face and dak brown ears. It has blue eyes and a blue collar. Her name is Anna. Aleera has a blck owl with a beautiful golden collar around it's neck named Artemis. Verona has a white puffskin named Furball. They make friends easily and are extremely smart. They all have their best and worst subjects. Marishka is best at potions and worst at herbology. Aleera is best at Care For Magical Creatures and worst at potions. Verona is best at Devinations and worst at Ancient ruins. They where all on their old schools Quidittch team. Marishka was captain, Verona was seeker, and Aleera was a beater.

Green Ribbit: Hope u liked it. I'll update soon, promise.


	2. The News

The News: Good or Bad

"Hey Marishka, have you seen Furball anywhere?"Verona yelled. Marishka went to the bottom of the stairs. In her hand was a little mass of fur. Verona screeched and literally flew down the stairs. She took her puffskin and started cuddling it. Just then Anna, Marishka's siamese kitten walked in, her maid()right behind her. The maid, Bingi bowed and spoke something in Romanian

"_Milady, your father and mother would like to see you in the thrown room. They said it was urgent and to come right away."_she said and left right behind Anna. Verona turned to Marishka and said.

"Go and get Aleera. Bingi said mother and father wanted to see all three of us."Marishka obeyed her older sister and went to find Aleera. It didn't take her to long to find Aleera. She was on the Quidditch field playing around with some of the commoners and Artemis, her owl. She quickly walked onto the field. Her lime green cape flowing behind her. When the children saw her. They stopped what they were doing and bowed. Marishka was well respected and very well liked in her kingdom.

"Aleera stop playing around and get to the thrown room. Mother and father have requested our presence. Bingi said it was very important."Marishka said coldly. When something was so serious, her parents sent a maid or servant to fetch them. Marishka acted like her true nature cold and calm.

"No, I don't wanna go. When ever this happens. We have to go somewhere 'cause, mama always thinks we're gonna get killed or something!"Aleera yelled sitting on the ground Indian style and crossing her arms. Marishka gave a very dangerous and audible growl that even scared some of the palace guards who were within earshot of there daily arguments. With glowing red eyes, Marishka growled.

"Aleera, get your ass up and to the palace. Go straight to the thrown room and do as you are told. NOW!"Marishka yelled causing, the children to run away and the guards to shutter uncontrollable. Aleera growled and got up. They both hurried to the thrown room. When they got there, the war council had been assembled. Right by their parents side was Verona.

"Ah good, Aleera, Marishka. You are finally here. Come stand by us."their father said. They obeyed and stood by Verona. They went silent inside and out as their father spoke.

"My fellow vampires and warriors. The time has come to finally once and for all get rid of the werewolves. As you know I took Albus Dumbledore's daughter Luna as my wife and had three beautiful daughters, triplets mind you. Verona, Marishka, and Aleera. The werewolves have banded together and are going to launch a full scale war on the wizarding community. I would like us to join the them in protecting the citizens of their wondrous community. My daughters will be going to the safest school in all of Europe. Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Verona, Marishka, and Aleera just looked at each other then at their parents. Their father ignored them and continued.

"We have spies in the werewolves armies, keeping tabs on their actions. The spied report in every few hours. Sometimes sooner if the werewolves are acting oddly. Their commander is none other than, my old enemy and the leader of the most notorious gang of bandits in Europe. Vladimir Korsetova. That is all. You are dismissed."he finished. When everyone was gone, Ver, Mar, and Ali turned to their parents and started yelling.

"Why do we have to go a school like that?"Marishka yelled.

"Why can't we go to school with our friends?"Aleera yelled.

"Why do we even have to go to school?"Verona yelled. They looked at their daughters and laughed.

"Don't worry, your grandfather, my father is the headmaster at Hogwarts."Luna said. They calmed a bit, but were still upset.

"Why do we have to go though. You're making us leave our team, our friends just because, you think we can't take care of ourselves?"Marishka said. Luna hugged her daughter and said.

"I know you're upset, but if you get bit by a werewolf because, you have vampire blood in you. You will die. Besides, if a werewolf were to get into the school, you would have a better chance of surviving with all the professors there and such."she said. Marishka sighed and said.

"Very well. I'll go, but do we have to shop for our stuff?"

"Yes, You'll have to shop for them in Diagon alley."Vlad said. They all sighed and asked at the same time.

"When do we have to go?"

"Tomorrow, school starts in a week, so you don't have much time."Luna said.

"Can we go now?"Aleera asked getting impatient. Vlad nodded his head and waved his children away. They left and went to Marishka's room. Marishka sat on her orange fluffy beanbag chair, Verona sat on the bed, and Aleera sat in the desk chair.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?"Aleera asked, looking at a picture of Marishka holding Anna the day she got her. Verona and Marishka thought for a moment. Marishka was the first to speak her mind about Hogwarts.

"I think it might be a little dull. I mean we'll be around a bunch of witches and wizards. Grandpa runs it, so you know they're extremely strict.

"I disagree, I think it might be fun. We get to meet new people and everything."Verona said.

"I agree with Verona."Aleera piped up. Marishka rolled her eyes and said.

"The only reason you agree with her is because, she's the oldest. Be a leader, not a follower."Marishka said, emphasizing the phrase. They talked about the subject well into the night. They went to bed when their father came in and started yelling at them and made them go to bed.

Green Ribbit: Well hope you liked it. Sorry its kinda short, but I have a lot of updating to do-TTYL. Check out my other stories to, they're good to


	3. Encounter with a jerk and meeting Oliver

Sinisterxsquirrel: Sorry 'bout the wait folks. My summer has been rather busy and all. So here's chapter 3, enjoy.

"Marishka, wake up. Time to go to Diagon alley today!"Aleera yelled from outside her bedroom door. Marishka hissed and got up reluctantly. She pulled on her forest green khakis and her orange happy bunny T-shirt that said 'When life gives you lemons, squirt juice in your enemy's eyes.'She pulled on her black cloak and grabbed her wallet. She stuck her wallet in her back pocket as she walked out of her room to only met her servant, Mikki.

"Are you ready milady?"he asked.

"Yes, Mikki. I'm ready."Marishka replied. He looked extremely happy on the way to Diagon alley. Marishka out of curiosity asked.

"Mikki, isn't this you first time out of the castle, out of Romania?"Mikki turned to her and nodded his head fervently. Marishka chuckled and turned back to look straight ahead. It took I bit to get to Diagon alley 'cause, Mikki was to afraid to use floo powder. When they finally got there, it was so busy and bustling. Mikki's eyes lit up. So did Verona, Aleera, and Marishka's eyes. Their parents just looked at them. Luna had a huge smile plastered on her face as she said.

"You girls have fun. I have to get your father into the Leaky Cauldron before he melts."Everyone laughed and went their separate ways. Marishka dragged Mikki into any sports equipment store. She was looking at the newest broom sticks. The Firebolts. When a blonde headed, snobby looking boy walked up. He pushed Mikki out of the way and made him fall to the floor. Marishka pushed passed the snobby kid and helped Mikki up.

"_Are you ok, Mikki_?"Marishka asked.

"_Yes, I'm alright, milady."_Mikki replied, dusting himself off. The boy walked pu and said

"Hello there. The names Draco Malfoy. And what might yours be?"marishka just looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me. You push my friend, then expect me to be nice and tell you my name. Well, I don't think so!"Marishka yelled. She grabbed Mikki and a Firebolt. She paid for it and left in a huff.

"Shees, what's her problem?"Draco asked no on in particular.

"I'm sorry, milady. I could have gotten you hurt."Mikki said, hanging his head in shame. Marishka laughed softly and said sweetly.

"Hello, I'm not that weak. I know how to fight."

"That's true"Mikki piped. They both laughed all the way to Flourish And Blotts until Marishka bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"_Hey, watch where you're going!"_she yelled in Romanian. She looked up and her heart almost stopped when she saw the person she ran into. He was rather tall and kinda lanky. He had blondeish brown hair and light brown like a honey colored eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't paying attention. You do speak English, don't you?"he asked. Marishka nodded and said

"Yes, sorry when I get mad or annoyed I tend to yell in my native tongue."she said trying not to choke on her words.

"And what native tongue might that be?"he asked in an accent.

"Romanian and your's?"she asked.

"Scottish, by the way my name is Oliver Wood. Well, I gotta go. Wait . . .is that a Firebolt?"he asked looking at the funny shaped package. She took it from out under her arm and gave it to him.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna see it?"she asked. His eyed lit up as he held it and admired the parts of it he could see.

"I didn't know Romanians liked Quidditch. I always thought they hated it 'cause, I heard they hate the sun."he said in a rambling voice. Marishka giggled and said.

"Romanians love Quidditch and sunlight, well most anyway. At my old school, I was team captain-"

"Marishka, we have your books!"Aleera yelled, cutting you off. Oliver turned to Marishka and asked.

"Your sisters?"Marishka nodded her head in embarrassment. Oliver noticed Mikki and said.

"Hi, and you are?"Mikki smiled and said in a happy-wappy voice.

"My name is Mikki."Just then, Aleera and Verona walk up and spotted Oliver.

"And who is this. Your boyfriend?"Aleera asked. She held out her and said.

"Hi, my name is Aleera Valarios."

"Hi, my name is Oliver, Oliver Wood. And you are?"he asked looking at the Verona. She blushed and said.

"My name is Verona Valarios."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. Bye."he said, waving as he walked away. Aleera and Verona started waving to him, while Marishka just starred after his dissipating form. Verona turned to the middle child and said.

"You sure pick hot guys to '_bump_' into."Marishka blushed and said.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that we'll be seeing him again real soon. Soon then you think."The girls sighed and starred off into space. Mikki looked at them confusedly and thought to himself.

_Girls, I just don't get 'em._ They go the rest of their school stuff and went to get some ice cream. Marishka got strawberry, Verona got chocolate, Aleera got chocolate, and because, it was mikki first time out, he got ice cream to. He couldn't decide so he asked.

"Milady, what should I get?"Marishka, Verona, And Aleera laughed.

"Bubble gum ice cream!"the three of them yelled in unison, attracting attention to themselves. Mikki laughed and said to the ice cream man

"Bubble gum ice cream for me, please."the man smiled and handed him the cold substance on the sugary cylinder. They sat at a table and started talking and of course, showing Mikki the right way to eat ice cream. They were having fun until it started to rain. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and found their parents talking to . . .

o.O who are they talking to. Here are some choices. Dumbledore, Snape, each other, Lucius Malfoy. Choose wisely, young grasshopper. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get me some bubble gum ice cream and Pepsi. And finish listening to my My Chemical Romance cd


	4. Quidditch Coach

SinisterxSquirrel: ok well here you go. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I sooo don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd rename it and call it Oliver Wood

They were talking to a short, grey haired witch. Luna spotted them and yelled while waving her hand.

"Over hear girls. Quickly, get over here!"They looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over and sat in three empty chairs.

"Aleera, Marishka, Verona. This is Madam Hooch. She is the Hogwarts Quidditch coach and she would like to see you play."Vlad said. Luna nodded and said.

"We told her about you three and how wonderful you are at Quidditch."Madam Hooch nodded and said.

"It's very nice to meet you three. Vlad and Luna told me all about you girls and I can't wait to see you play on th field against a Hogawart's house captain. I must be going now."she said and apparated out of the Leaky Caldron. For once since the news the three girls smiled and started cheering. Vlad was speechless and Luna smiled saying.

"See it won't be so bad, now will it?"Aleera and Verona rolled their eyes, while Marishka snorted and turned her attention to 3 red-headed boys and a boy with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Two were twins and the other one was rather tall and lanky.

"Hey Mar, come on. We have to get home!"Verona yelled.

"Wha- oh, ok coming!"she yelled back. She passed the 3 boys and heard one of the twins whisper.

"Man, look at the fine piece of crumpet."Marishka turned and gave them a dirty look and walked away. They all gulped and the boy with the scar said to the twin who whispered.

"I think she heard you."

SinisterxSquirrel: Well, I'm pretty sure you can guess who the 3 boys r. 'Til next time. Sayonara


	5. Rivals and New Friends

1SinisterxSquirrel: Yeah, you really need to comment me. I fell so alone and I'm gonna stop writing T-T Check out the story by bornatdawn. It's a Harry Potter and it's gonna be weird. I should know. I'm friends with the author. The girl Lena, is yours truly. SinisterxSquirrel. Well, enjoy

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are. Marishka, Verona, Aleera, Luna, Vlad, Artemis, Furball, Anna, Mikki, the werewolves(excluding Remus or whatever his name is. I keep forgetting. Well, you know how I'm talking bout.), the vampires, and ant other character that is not in the story.

"Did you hear what that little cockroach said?"Marishka asked. Verona and Aleera looked at her and said/asked.

"No. What did he say?"

"Look at that fine piece of crumpet. Positively rude. Don't you think?"she asked, getting ready to go back to the Leaky Caldron and kill his rude butt. Aleera shook her head and said to her big sister.

"Let it go. Apparently, he is very immature. He obviously doesn't know who we are. He probable would still do it even if he did. Just forget about it."Marishka thought a moment then said.

"Your absolutely right. That, that boy probable has the mind of a toddler and the mental capacity of an infant."Verona over heard them and snickered. Aleera looked at her and said, trying to sound evil.

"If you don't shut up. I will hurt your precious Furball."will that said, Verona shut her trap. Marishka laughed ans turned to her mother and father, asking.

"So, exactly how are we getting to Hogwarts and do we have to wear uniforms?"Luna looked at her husband and said.

"You tell them. After all it was your idea."he sighed and said.

"Well, you'll be taking train nine and three quarters with the rest of the students and yes, there are uniforms. Now, I know you hate them, but you must wear them. If you wear anything else. It may attract werewolves and we can't have that, now can we. Besides, on weekends and trips to Hogsmead, you can wear whatever you want. But, in order for you to go, you must be with each other or someone older than you at all times. Do you understand?"he asked, looking serious. They thought a moment and said together.

"Fine, we understand."They secretly had their fingers crossed, behind their backs. They soon arrived at the palace and went to bed. They were to leave early in the morning. After all they did live in Romania and the train and school were in great Britain(not sure on that). The time seemed to go by fast. One minute they were in their beds, asleep. Then, they were on the train, looking for seats. They finally came to an empty compartment and went inside. They put their stuff away and sat down. Five minutes later, the rude blonde head boy Marishka met in the Quidditch store, a fat, short kid with brownish, blonde hair, and a kinda chubby, medium height, brownish, blonde haired boy came in. They looked at the three girls sitting in the compartment and smiled at them. Aleera caught the eye of the blonde. Marishka caught the eye of the rather chubby one, and poor Verona caught the eye of the fat one. They sat down and looked at the girls, who were ignoring them.

"Hi, my names Goyle. What's yours?"he asked. Marishka looked at him and said coldly.

"Marishka Valarios. Do you mind, I'm reading at the moment. Go bother the food trolley lady."she went back to reading Vampires Weekly. Goyle looked at the magazine and asked, very stupidly.

"You like vampires or something."marishka sighed and looked at him. She stared at him a moment then got an evil idea. Her green eyes turned yellow and her pupils became little slits. She smiled, baring her fangs., while saying in her thick Romanian accent(only in vampire mode).

"I am one of them."Goyle went pale as a ghost and looked at the other two girls. They looked the same way at the other two boys.

"Verona, Aleera, what should we do with them. Now that they know are secret?"Marishka asked, glowing red eyes. Aleera and Verona's eyes were glowing red as well.

"We should drink them dry and hang their corpses in our dungeon back home in Romania."Aleera said.

"Sounds good. What do you think, Verona?"Marishka asked. Verona giggled evilly and said.

"Sounds good."The three boys looked from one another then two the three girls in front of them. They ran out the door screaming and yelling.

"Ahhh, vampires are trying to kill us!!!"The girls converted back to their human forms and laughed as they saw the idiots run into the twin red heads they saw in the Leaky Caldron. They were with the other red head and the one with the scar. This time they were with two girls. One was about the same age as the red head and black headed one. She had puffy, curly, light to medium dark brown hair. The other looked to be about a year or two younger and had red hair that had a bit of curl to it. The twins saw the three walk in to their compartment and shut the door. The twins motioned for the others to follow. They walked in and asked/said.

"Mind if we sit here? Others are full."Verona saw the one with the scar and almost instantly fell in love with him.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. Do you guys?"Verona asked. Aleera ans Marishka saw the look in her eye and said.

"No, go ahead."

"Cool, thanks."one of the twins said. They sat down and introduced themselves.

"I'm George Weasley."said one of the red headed twins.

"I'm Fred Weasley."said the other one, who was a hair shorter than the other.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."said the shorter red headed boy.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasleys."

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."said the girl who practically had an afro.

"My name is harry, Harry Potter."the three girls looked at him and introduced themselves.

"My name is Verona Valarios."

"My name is Marishka Valarios."

"My name is Aleera Valarios."

"Are you guys sisters?"Hermione asked.

"Yup, fraternal triplets. We were born only five minutes apart. Verona is the oldest, Aleera is the youngest, and I'm the middle."Marishka said goin back to the article about the war against the werewolves. Ron saw the magazine and asked.

"How'd you get that. Our dad said only vampires can get that magazine.."

"Hmm . . . that must mean I'm a vampire."Marishka said never tearing her eyes away to look at Ron. They looked at Verona and Aleera. Harry asked.

"Are you guys vampires?"They nodded, never stopping what they were doing.

"Well then, you shouldn't be going to a school for witches and wizards.."Marishka's eyes flashed dangerously as she said.

"We are half vampire and half witch. I suggest you remember that."Hermione gasped as she said.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like I'm a dirty dog."Marishka snorted and said.

"Well, for one. I happen to be related to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. My mother is his daughter and my father happens to be the king of vampires, Count Dracula."Hermione shut up and turned to face the door. Marishka smiled menacingly and went back to reading the article that would love to finish before the next millennia. Thirty minutes later, Ron was brave enough to say.

"You should think about getting your robes on. We should be getting to the school soon."Marishka looked up from her magazine, Verona looked up from her journal, and Aleera looked up from her book and said plainly.

"K."Everyone got up and went to change. A few minutes past and everyone was back in the compartment sitting in awkward silence.

"So, why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?"Ginny asked. Aleera looked at her and said.

"Our mother ans father made us."

"Do you guys like Quidditch?"Fred asked.

"Captain."Marishka said.

"Seeker."Verona said.

"Beater."Aleera said. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron looked amazed.

"Fred and I are beaters."George said proudly.

"I'm a seeker. Youngest to ever play at Hogwarts."Harry said. Verona looked at him ans said with a hint of amazement.

"Cool. You must have a lot of talent.:Harry blushed and said.

"Nah, just runs in my blood."he said modestly.

"I'm sure you guys are born fliers."Hermione said, a bit a sarcasm in her voice. Marishka noticed and said.

"We levitate, we can't fly. Only on brooms."

"Can't you guys turn into bats?"Ginny asked.

"No, wolves."Aleera said. Just them the train came to a halt and the whistle blew. Every student on the train started to file out of the train, pushing and shoving each other. They got off the train to be awaited by a man in nothing but black. He had cold black eyes and black greasy hair.

"My name is Professor. Severus Snape . I teach potions. Please follow me."he turned on his heels and the girls followed. He led them to a staircase and said a word, making it open. He started walking up them, gesturing for them to follow. He led them to a big, old, and extravagant door. He knocked and opened it. Inside was their grandfather, pacing in his study. Snape pushed them in and shut the door, causing Dumbledor to jump. He looked up and smiled saying.

"My dear granddaughters. Give me a big hug."They ran and jumped in his arms. They all laughed and said.

"I missed you."

"Verona, Marishka, and Aleera. You have grown so much. Come the feast is about to begin and we need to get you introduced and sorted into your houses. Come, come no time for playing around."he said with a smile on his face.

SinisterxSquirrel: That was longer than expected, but worth it. Hope you liked it. The next one wil prolly be even longer.


	6. The Seperation Of Houses

1SinisterxSquirrel: Ok, well. Like I said this one will be even longer than chapter 5. Enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter T-T Me wish me did, wah. SinisterxSquirrel sad.

Dumbledor, Verona, Aleera, and Marishka walked into a huge room. Where all the students and staff were seated at tables lined with delicious looking food. Dumbledor motioned for them to stand beside the podium as he got behind it. They did as they were told as he began to speak.

"Welcome one and all to another exciting year at Hogwarts. This year we have three new students. My lovely granddaughters, Verona, Marishka, and Aleera Valarios. My daughter and her husband, Vlad Valarios or better known as Count Dracula have asked me to protect them while an ancient war is being played out between the vampires and werewolves. That brings me to another point. The werewolves have launched an attack on the wizarding community and the vampire community have stepped in to help us out. It is not safe for any student to be out alone. So, please stay in a group of four to five people and always be on guard. Vampire and wizard guards are stationed in and around the school and the grounds as well as Hogsmead. Never go out after dark and listen to your head of house for more information on the war. Please have a safe and wonderful year. Now, we will commence with putting these three in their houses."Dumbledor sat down and a witch with red hair pulled in a bun motioned for them to follow her. She stopped at a stool with a hat on it.

"We will start with the oldest."she said to them. She turned to the students and said.

"Verona Valarios."The crowd cheered as Verona sat on the stool and the witch put the hat on her head. The hat started moving and said.

"Well, you have power. A lot of it. You are very cunning and a prankster. Ohh, a big prankster and you can be quite cruel and brutal. You belong in Slytherine."A table with a bunch of mean and snotty looking kids clapped and cheered as Verona walked over and sat down.

"Next up is Marishka Valarios."Once again the crowd cheered as she sat on the stool and the woman placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm . . . nothing like your sister. You are brave and very talented at Quidittch and you have an innate ability for drawing. You like to prove yourself and you're a show off. You are a born leader and therefor belong in Gryfindor."The table with a bunch of nicer looking kids clapped and whistled as Marishka went and sat down at the table.

"Lastly, Aleera Valarios."the woman said again. The crowd clapped as she sat down.

"Yes, yes. You are the same as the first sister. You love singing and are quite the cruel little vampire. You belong in Slytherine."the hat said. The table with Verona clapped as she sat down by Verona. The staff and students began to eat and talk as the feast commenced. Marishka was eating a drumstick when a toad jumped on her plate. She looked at it and poked it. It didn't move. So, she poked it again, it still didn't move. Just then a short, stocky boy with buck teeth and short, brown hair walked up and said.

"Sorry 'bout him. He likes to get away from me. My name is Neville Longbottom. Marishka, right."Marishka smiled and said.

"It's alright. My kitten is the same way. I know how ya feel."He smiled and walked away. She went back to eating the drumstick in her hand. Soon, it was time to go to the dorms and get settled in. Because, the were no more empty dorms. Marishka, Aleera, and Verona had their own rooms and could decorate them however they wanted to.

With Aleera . . .

Aleera was sitting on the couch in the common room when the blonde boy walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey, the name's Draco Malfoy. You are again?"he asked. She looked at him and said.

"Aleera Valarios."They smiled at each other and began to talk about different things.

With Verona . . .

Verona was walking to the owlery to send a letter to their parents about their houses choosing and random stuff. She bumped into that Harry kid and dropped her rather thick letter. He picked it up and said while handing it to her.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. Verona right. Too bad you weren't put in Gryfindor. Your sister probable feels lonely. How are they treating you so far?"She looked at him and smiled at his bluntness.

"Yeah, she probable is lonely, but she'll get over it. They are treating me pretty good. Thanks for asking. Well, I must be going. Gotta send a rather thick letter. Bye-Bye."she said walking away.

"Wait, Verona!"he yelled running after her. She turned around and asked.

"What's up?"

"Y-you wanna go with me to the astronomy tower this Saturday night and look at the meteor shower?"he asked. Verona looked at him and smiled saying.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you. What time?"He smiled and said excitedly.

"Around 4 in the morning. It starts at 5, but we could talk and get to know each other better."Verona kissed him on the cheek and walked away leaving Harry stunned and excited

beyond belief. He walked . . . no. . . bounced back to the Gryfindor commons and sat next to a girl with red hair.

With Marishka . . .

Marishka was sitting in the commons reading a book about Hogwarts, when Harry sat by her. He didn't notice het at first until she spaced out and dropped her book on her foot.

"_Gosh dammit. Why do I always do that!"_she yelled getting everybody's attention.

"Heh . . . sorry 'bout that."she said shyly, scratching the back of her head. They went back to doing what ever they were doing as Harry picked her book up and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Kinda spaced out there for a moment. Happens in new places. Harry, right?"she asked. He nodded and said.

"Yeah, the boy who lived."he said rather sarcastically. She starred at him and said.

"Oh yeah, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yeah, I heard about that. Really sad about your mum and dad."she said. Harry looked at her and said.

"Thanks. You don't seem to social today."he pointed out. She sighed and put her book down.

"Yeah, well I'm the only one out of my entire family, vampire side of course. To be so goody- goody. I don't even like blood. Weird, huh?"she asked. Harry chuckled and said.

"No, not really. Well, I'm off to bed. See ya in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya."she said back goin back to her book. She was only ten pages from were she stopped to talk to Harry, when someone yanked it out of her hand. She looked up to see Oliver, Fred, and George.

"Hey, Marishka. How's everyone treatin' ya?"Fred asked. She looked at him and said

"Ok, I guess. Be better if one of my sister were here, but oh well. Guess, it wasn't meant to be."Oliver gave Fred and George a look and they left without saying a word. He sat down and gave her book back.

"Sorry bout Fred taking your book. He don't know how to get someone's attention without taking something from them."he said in a sincere voice that made Marishka's heart melt and forget all her worries.

" Oh, it's ok. My sisters always do that. So, what's up?"she asked. He laughed and said.

"Nothing, but I will be playing against you in Quidditch. Madam Hooch said she had three talented players coming from Romania. When she said Romania I said to myself I bet it's that pretty Marishka person I met in Diagon Alley. And, what do you know, it is. You will be a challenge for me. Your sisters on the other hand will squash Flint, the captain of the Slytherine team. What a wanker he is. So smug and he thinks he's all that, but he's so ugly not even Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherine whore will look at him. Saad, ain't it?"he asked. She looked at him in shock that he could say that about someone, but because he was so hot. She closed her mouth and said..

"Yeah, crying shame. So, do you do anything besides Quidditch?"she asked. He looked at her and said in an embarrassed look and said.

"Well, I'm pretty good at transfiguration. So, I tutor kids who have trouble in the subject. What about you?"he asked.

"Wow, that's wonderful of you. As for me, I love art so I draw, doodle, and sketch a lot. I might be an artist after school. I don't know yet."she said relaxing and putting her hands on her lap. For some reason, Oliver asked a rather stupid and personal question.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"Marishka looked at him and said.

"No, all the boys were afraid of my father. Do you have a girlfriend?"she asked. He looked at her and said in a cocky and retarded voice.

"No, but t he girls love me. There is this one girl on the Gryfindor Quidditch team who really likes me. In fact she is coming over here at the moment and looks really pissed."he said as he looked a little scared. Marishka looked to where he was looking and saw a girl about the same age as Oliver. She had blonde hair and of course like most blonde people, she had blue eyes, She stopped in front of them and practically shrieked.

"Oliver Wood, what do you think you're doing talking to another girl. When you have me?"She looked at Marishka and said.

"You could do so much better . . .o wait . . . he has . . . Me. Listen little girl. I suggest you stay way from my Ollie if you wanna live, but if you wanna die . . . again . . . keep hanging around him. I bet that red hair ain't even real."Marishka looked shocked as she sat there and heard this girl talk to her like she was common vermin. She stood up and said.

"Sorry, but do I know you? You have no right to come up to me like you just did and tell me what to do."

"The name is Katie Bell and I can talk to you anyway I won't 'cause, I'm older and smarter than you. What do you have to say about that?"she asked looking smug.

"_Ballone_ _Hexen_."Marishka said simply and Katie started blowing up like a giant human balloon. Oliver looked at Marishka and asked in an amazed voice.

"How did you do that without a wand?"She looked at him and said.

"Vampires don't use wands. Besides. It's an ancient hex that don't require a wand. A warlock from France named Pierre taught my father that hex and he taught my sisters and I that hex. It comes in handy when you don't have your wand. She won't be coming deflated for a while. So, you don't have to worry about her."He looked at the levitating Katie and laughed as first years started poking her with quills and wands.

"Hey, you wanna go with me to Hogsmead when ever we get to go?"he asked looking hopeful. She looked at him and said.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to go with you."as she said this, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He kissed her on the cheek and left to his dorm. Marishka finished the chapter she was on in her book and went to bed. As she was sleeping she had a nightmare that she was afraid might come true.

_Nightmare . . . _

_Marishka and Oliver were looking at a old and haunted looking house in Hogsmead. It was a nice and warm day in September._

"_So, you having fun yet?"Oliver asked. Marishka looked at him and nodded her head yes._

"_Good, me too. I can't wait fo the match between us this Friday. I'm not going easy on you and I don't expect the same from you_. _If you wanna play on the Gryfindor house team. You can't go easy on anyone. Wadda ya say?"he asked. She smiled at him and said_

"_Yeah, sounds good."she was about to add something else, when they heard screams coming from the Shrieking shack. There was a cloud of dust and a hazy figure bursting out of the house at full speed. They looked closer at the figure and saw it was a werewolf._

"_Lycanthrope, but it's daytime. The full moon ain't even tonight."she thought a moment and turned to Oliver._

"_We gotta go or we'll be-"she was cut off when the werewolf swatted at her and hit her, making her fly back into a tree. As she sat there in shock, she heard Oliver screaming out curses and hexes, but to no avail. She tried to regain her composure, but was too shocked to even see straight. All was quiet as Oliver and the lycanthrope's screams died down to not even a whisper. She shook her head and her vision and other senses returned. She looked around and saw no one. She stood up to only be brought back down to the ground by her now injured and throbbing ankle. She looked around from her position on the ground and saw something moving in the bushes. She grabbed her wand and readied it to hit what ever came out of the bushes. The bushes rustled even more as the being showed itself. It was Oliver. He had scratches and was bleeding, but he was alive and breathing. He ran to Marishka's side and helped her as Professor Snape and McGonogal. _

"_What happen here? Are you two ok?"McGonogal asked. They nodded their heads as Snape led them back to The Three Broomsticks. _

"_I'm sorry. I had a dream about this, but told no one. I should have. I'm sorry, Oliver_."she said_. She fell asleep not too long after._

_End Nightmare . . . _

Marishka woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Professor McGonogal sitting on her bed. She looked worried.

SinisterxSquirrel: Well,Ididn't expect it to be that long. Hope you enjoyed it. It took me like two and a half days to type it up cause I have ADD. Odios.


End file.
